De l'art de jouer les entremetteurs
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 24. Suite de De l'art de séduire un capitaine. Après avoir réussi malgré lui à mettre Hinata et Oikawa ensemble, Nishinoya décide de s'occuper de Tanaka et d'Ennoshita. Cela va s'avérer plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. Yaoi. TanaEnno.


_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Coucoou, après la fic de la White Day et la requête TenSemi, voici la requête TanaEnno de DramaticalRaven. Merci pour ta review à toi et à sandou01. Le contexte étant de faire une suite à De l'art de séduire un capitaine avec cette fois-ci un rating M. Bon, sinon, pour l'arrivée du printemps, il y aura deux Fantaisies évenementielles pour le Hanami, j'hésite entre Bokuro, le YakuKen et le BokuAka pour le 28 Mars et pour le 12 Avril, cela sera du UkaTake (probablement le couple qui correspond le mieux à cet événement). Bonne lecture. :)**

Nishinoya remarqua bien des choses ces derniers temps. Certes, il était content que Shouyou ait trouvé une basket à son pied (même si la basket en question était Oikawa), bon il y avait Tsukishima qui continuait à le coller aux basques mais il devait déjà régler un autre problème de coeur.

Le libero avait remarqué les regards à la dérobée que lançait Chikara à Ryu et ce dernier observait bien minutieusement le numéro 6 lorsqu'il se déshabillait dans le local. Sans oublier la façon dont ils s'évitaient du regard lors de la pause déjeûner, non cela ne devait plus durer. "Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour eux deux, déclara-t-il en se levant subitement.

\- De quoi tu parles, Yû?"

Nishinoya se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait au parc en compagnie d'Asahi. On était dimanche et ils avaient décidé de se faire une petite ballade ensemble. Il rejoignit donc son petit ami sur le banc. "Désolé Asahi, je pensais à Ryu et Chikara. Je sais qu'ils ont le béguin l'un pour l'autre et je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'ils s'en rende compte."

Le numéro 3 le prit dans ses bras : "Allons, tu trouveras bien une solution, le rassura-t-il en lui embrassant le front, tu veux manger une glace?

\- Tu me prends par les sentiments, là, répondit Yû en se levant après lui avoir donner un petit baiser, qu'est-ce qu'on attend?, poursuivit-il en lui prenant la main, allons à Sakanoshita."

Asahi eut un petit sourire amusé. Sacré Yû, toujours à s'inquiéter pour ses amis mais au fond, c'était une des multiples choses qu'il aimait chez lui.

Ennoshita révisait tranquillement chez lui, cependant, il avait la tête ailleurs. En temps normal, il aurait inviter Kinoshita et Narita pour travailler ensemble mais là...Il était en pleine confusion.

Tout d'abord, il n'avait pas l'impression de s'améliorer au volley même si Nishinoya et Daichi disaient le contraire, ensuite le club d'audiovisuel qu'il aidait lui avait demandé de s'occuper de créer un court-métrage en vue d'un festival qui aurait lieu bientôt, et enfin, il vivait un amour à sens unique.

Quelle idée d'être amoureux de Tanaka mais l'amour ne se commandait pas, malheureusement. Le brun souffrait donc de le voir déclamer haut et fort son amour pour Shimizu bien qu'il eut l'impression que le numéro 5 s'était calmé ces derniers temps. Ou non, peut-être était-ce encore un faux espoir. Il se souvint que Hinata avait demandé conseil à Nishinoya pour sa vie amoureuse et qu'apparemment, cela avait fonctionné. Peut-être devrait-il en faire de même.

Pendant ce temps, Ryûnosuke était en train de lire un manga tranquillement dans sa chambre. Bon, sa soeur allait certainement le houspiller parce qu'il ne travaillait pas mais bon tant pis, son esprit était préoccupé par quelque chose d'autre en ce moment. Plus le temps passait, moins il pensait à Shimizu.

Il fallait dire qu'il l'avait vue un jour avec Yachi en train de prendre leur déjeûner et que son attitude envers la jeune fille de seconde avait été très équivoque. Un effleurement de sa main par ci, un doigt qui enlevait délicatement un grain de riz par là. Elles lui avaient vraiment donné l'impression qu'elles étaient en couple.

Comme lui avait dit Noya, il y avait des moments où il fallait abandonné et c'était ce qu'il avait décidé de faire, et maintenant, il s'était surpris à rêver d'une autre personne bien différente. Il se demandait quand avait commencé son attirance pour Ennoshita. Après tout ce n'était pas une fille, et même pour un mec, il était assez...Ordinaire... _Qu_ _oiqu'en le voyant se déshabiller dans le local...Non, évite d'y penser._

Pourtant, il aimait son caractère prévenant et gentil, et même s'il était des fois aussi effrayant que Daichi, Ennoshita avait toujours était là pour le soutenir lorsqu'il lui avait confié ses soucis, bon, c'est vrai qu'il le matait aussi lorsqu'il se déshabillait dans le loc... _Oh non! Faut pas que j'y pense, sinon je vais...trop tard._

Le numéro 5 décida de bloquer la porte de sa chambre et de s'occuper de son problème en se mordant les lèvres pour éviter que sa soeur n'entende ses cris. Des images d'Ennoshita dans des positions bien indécentes lui vinrent en tête avant qu'il ne" relâche" la pression.

Ryûnosuke regarda les trainées blanchâtres sur sa main. Il allait falloir qu'il demande conseil à Noya-san à ce sujet.

Le lendemain midi, Nishinoya fut pris à part par Ryu sur le toit durant la pause déjeûner. Le libero eut un petit sourire mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette question-là:"Noya-san, comment on fait ça entre mecs?"

Yû accusa un moment le choc, cela l'avait plus que surpris, avant de répondre : "Ça dépend, tu veux être au-dessus ou en dessous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire?

\- A ton avis?, s'insurgea le numéro 5, au-dessus. J'ai ma fierté, moi.

\- Tu sais? Je suis en-dessous lorsque je le fais avec Asahi, déclara fièrement Yû, et j'aime ça.

-Toi?, s'exclama Ryûnosuke, très surpris, tu te laisses dominer par...

-...Oui et cela ne me gêne pas, il regarda le ciel d'un air rêveur, Asahi est tellement viril, j'hésite même à lui en parler pour qu'il t'enseigne les bases mais...Non, c'est moi qui vais le faire. Alors voilà...

Tanaka le regarda d'un air incrédule. Leur ace dégageait bien une aura imposante physiquement, par contre mentalement, c'était une autre histoire. Cependant, il écouta attentivement tout ce que lui disait Noya. Certes, il devrait d'abord passer par la case déclaration mais il saurait se débrouiller pour ça.

Nishinoya eut droit à une seconde visite mais cette fois-ci cela se passa durant l'entrainement. Ennoshita lui fit signe qu'il souhaitait lui parler avant de l'amener aux toilettes sous le regard interrogateur d'Asahi. "Euh voilà, commença le numéro 6 une fois qu'ils furent arrivés aux toilettes, j'aurai besoin de tes conseils pour séduire Tanaka. Je souhaite lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre."

Nishinoya eut un grand sourire. Cela allait être beaucoup moins compliqué que prévu. Ryu et Chikara lui facilitaient vraiment la tache. "Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan." Chikara hocha la tête pendant que le libero relatait son idée.

Le lendemain après-midi, pendant que tout le monde se changeait dans le local pour aller au gymnase s'entrainer. Yû guettait le départ de ses coéquipiers. Tout d'abord, Shouyou partit avec Kageyama (et ils firent la course dans les escaliers, ce qui énerva Daichi), puis ce fut au tour de Tsukishima et Yamaguchi. Asahi le regardait d'un air entendu puis sortit à son tour, il avait convaincu Kazuhito et Hisashi d'en faire de même. Puis ce fut Suga qui força Daichi à quitter les lieux (le libero l'avait mis dans la confidence) en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Parfait.

"Bon, je vais y aller, moi aussi, déclara Nishinoya à Ennoshita et Tanaka, à plus."

Yû ferma donc la porte et en profita pour la fermer à clef. "Voilà, voilà, dit-il en rejoignant le gymnase, j'espère que Suga arrivera à distraire Daichi entre temps." Il sortit aussi son portable de la poche de son survêtement. Ainsi, il pourrait leur ouvrir dès qu'ils auront fini.

"Bah, on est enfermé!, s'exclama Tanaka avant de tambouriner la porte, allez ouvre, Noya, ce n'est pas..." Il stoppa lorsqu'il sentit Ennoshita l'enlacer par derrière. "Ennoshita?

\- Nishinoya a fait ça pour que nous soyons seuls, expliqua le numéro 6 avant de rompre son étreinte, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te dire."

Chikara fuit un moment son regard avant de lui déclarer d'un air décidé : "Bon voilà, j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi et je...comprendrai si tu me dis non."

Il fut surpris de voir Tanaka pousser un soupir de soulagement pour ensuite lui dire: "Je pensais être le seul à ressentir quelque chose.

\- Hein?" Le brun eut du mal à le croire.

\- Je...Euh, je t'aime aussi Ennoshita, fit Tanaka en rougissant, mince, pourquoi je suis tout gêné comme ça? C'est énervant."

Chikara lui posa un baiser sur la joue. "Il n'y a pas de quoi être énervé, Ryûnosuke. Par contre, nous avons du temps à tuer le temps que Nishinoya revienne nous ouvrir, il lui offrit un sourire empli de sous-entendus, que suggères-tu que l'on fasse?

\- Je crois avoir une idée, répondit Ryu en répondit à son sourire, Noya m'a conseillé sur plein de choses que j'aimerai mettre en pratique.

\- Oh, je vois, dit Ennoshita dont le sourire s'élargissait, alors, vas-y."

Chikara poussa un soupir de plaisir lorsque le numéro 5 s'empara de ses lèvres. Il pouvait dire qu'il embrassait vraiment bien, surtout lorsque sa langue s'aventurait dans sa bouche, cherchant malicieusement la sienne avant de s'amuser à la caresser.

Le brun commençait à avoir chaud et il ne se rendit compte que Tanaka l'avait allongé au sol que lorsqu'il sentit une main s'aventurer sous son t-shirt, effleurant doucement ses muscles avant de frôler ses tétons."Nnn." Ryûnosuke rompit le baiser à bout de souffle. "On a un peu trop de vêtements." Chikara hocha la tête avant de se dévêtir pendant que Tanaka en faisait de même. Il le vit aussi en train de sortir quelquechose dans le sac. Une petite bouteille remplie d'une gelée transparente. "C'est Noya qui me l'a passé, pour les..euh..préparatifs.

\- J'ai compris, fit Chikara avec un petit rire, mais maintenant, si on reprenait là où on s'était arrêtés?"

Ryûnosuke hocha la tête avant de poser la bouteille de lubrifiant à coté d'eux. Il se mit ensuite au-dessus de Chikara qui l'attira contre lui en l'embrassant, les bras autour de son cou. Tous deux s'émerveillèrent un moment de la sensation de leurs corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre puis Ryûnosuke entrepris de lécher chaque parcelle de peau présente sous lui.

Il en adorait la carnation légèrement laiteuse, la douceur aussi et les petits cris que Chikara poussait...Ils étaient émoustillants au possible. Le numéro 5 s'amusa à taquiner les tétons de la langue avant de donner quelques petites léchouilles plus bas, se délectant des muscles qui se contractaient à son contact, avant de donner des petits baisers papillons sur le bas-ventre.

Le brun, de son coté, savourait les caresses buccales en gémissant. C'était bon mais un peu frustrant aussi, il en voulait plus.

Ryûnosuke semblait l'avoir compris, aussi décida-t-il d'enduire ses doigts de lubrifiant. "Noya m'a dit que cela va te faire bizarre au début." Il ne voulait pas que Chikara se sente mal.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Ryûnosuke, fit le numéro 6 en écartant davantage ses jambes, tu peux y aller."

En effet, le doigt qui s'insinuait en lui lui paraissait étrange et pourtant, ce n'était pas inconfortable. Le numéro 5 s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres, les butinant amoureusement, tout en le continuant à le préparer en faisant entrer progressivement deux doigts. Il continua à tatonner jusqu'à trouver l'endroit que..."Mmm." Il rompit le baiser en regardant Chikara s'agiter sous lui. "Oh, Ryu, je ne sais...pas ce que tu es en train de...toucher mais c'est...trop bon.

\- Parfait, déclara ce dernier en retirant ses doigts, je vais essayer de le toucher de nouveau mais d'une autre manière."

Chikara reprit ses esprits quand Ryûnosuke se positionna après avoir lubrifié son membre. Il le vit se rembrunir légèrement : "Je vais te faire un peu mal. Si c'est trop douloureux, préviens-moi, ok?" Noya l'avait prévenu pour ça aussi.

\- Je sais que ça ira, répondit le brun en lui adressant un sourire rassurant, tu peux y aller."

Oui, il eut mal, c'était vrai. La douleur était certes là mais Ryûnosuke y allait lentement, une main caressant son membre pour le distraire, ainsi il put ressentir du plaisir durant la pénétration. "C'est bon, fit son amant en lui embrassant la joue une fois entièrement en lui, mais je vais attendre un peu."

Chikara le serra contre lui, posant son front contre le sien : "Eh bien, toi qui te vantes tout le temps de ta taille, déclara le numéro 6 en lui adressant un sourire complice, je dois dire que tu avais raison.

\- Eh oui, Tanaka-san est l'incarnation même de la virilité, fit Ryûnosuke en lui rendant son sourire avant de redevenir sérieux et inquiet, plus sérieusement, tu as moins mal?

\- Ça va mieux, répondit Chikara en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant à la grande surprise de celui-ci, vas-y, montre-moi ce dont tu es capable, il sussura ensuite contre son oreille, Ryu-sama."

Pour Ryûnosuke, ce nom était le coup de trop. "Tu me prends par les sentiments, Chikara, lui dit-il en commençant à bouger. Purée, ce que Chikara était chaud, c'était trop bon. Il s'évertua quand même à aller et venir lentement mais c'était sans oublier les cris et autres suppliques du brun. "Oooh, Ryu-sama." Bon sang, s'il continuait à l'appeler comme ça...Il alla plus vite sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Chikara savourait les coups de butoir qui devinrent de plus en plus rapides. Il décida alors d'encourager davantage Ryûnosuke, un sourire lascif aux lèvres. "Ryu-sama, plus fort."

Un coup de rein plus vigoureux atteignit le bon angle. "Ah! Oui!

\- Alors Chikara, murmura son amant contre son oreille tout en donnant des coups de rein plus puissants, tu aimes ce que Ryu-sama te fait?"

Il appréciait vraiment ce visage rougissant et ses yeux noirs qui exprimaient un plaisir et un abandon sans nom : "Oui, Ryu-sama, c'est si bon, il hoqueta en guidant la main de son amant vers son membre, je veux...

-...Ne t'inquiète pas, Chikara, Ryu-sama va aussi s'occuper de ça."

Ses gémissements devinrent des cris lorsque Ryûnosuke le toucha en même temps qu'il bougeait en lui. Ce dernier fut à deux doigts de céder, Chikara était vraiment étroit maintenant, il le sentait se contracter, c'était..."Je vais...Jouir...Ryu...samaaa."...l'extase. Il vint dans un long râle lorsque son amant prononça son nom de cette manière si sensuelle et soumise.

Le brun se déversa à la fois sur la main de Ryûnosuke et leurs deux ventres. Celui-ci se retira avant de le prendre dans ces bras. "Je t'aime, Chikara, lui dit-il en lui embrassant tendrement le front.

\- Moi aussi, Ryûnosuke, lui répondit-il en se serrant davantage contre lui, par contre il va falloir qu'on nettoie tout ça.

\- Je m'en occupe, comme ça tu pourras te reposer un peu, déclara le numéro 5 en se levant, je vais aussi envoyer un message à Noya en même temps."

Chikara admira le corps de son petit ami pendant qu'il prit son téléphone portable. Il lui dit, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres : "C'était vraiment bon, Ryu-sama."

Ryûnosuke manqua de faire tomber son téléphone portable. Ce surnom allait vraiment être son point faible. Bien plus que Tanaka-senpai.

Nishinoya regarda son téléphone en buvant une bouteille d'eau.

Apparemment, cela s'était bien passé pour ces deux-là pour que Ryu lui dise qu'il lui achèterai la glace de son choix pendant toute une semaine. Sugawara le rejoignit en s'asseyant sur le banc, le libero remarqua qu'il boitait légèrement. "Alors, cela a été pour Tanaka et Ennoshita?, lui demanda-t-il en se massant doucement la mâchoire.

\- Au poil, répondit Yû en levant son pouce, et je vois que cela s'est bien passé avec Daichi-san.

\- Disons que la petite diversion m'a été très utile, déclara Sugawara, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et c'est grâce à toi. Merci, Nishinoya.

\- De rien."

Le libero partit rejoindre Asahi, le sourire aux lèvres, fier d'avoir réussi à mettre en couple non pas deux mais quatre personnes. Qui sait, peut-être que quelqu'un aurait encore besoin de lui.

 **Voilou pour la requête, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci de vous avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Je vais faire une suite pour celle-là d'ailleurs (notre libero ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin). On se revoit pour la suite de Healing Broken Spirits et la requête DaiHina/AsaNoya. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
